


The Things Missed

by astromancer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Introspection, John's POV, M/M, POV First Person, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromancer/pseuds/astromancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes to terms with his feelings for Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things Missed

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written back on June 19, 2012, and was promptly forgotten about until a couple of weeks ago. I've finally gotten around to posting it. Enjoy!

When people around us started to make assumptions regarding the state of our relationship, I thought they were all crazy.

Even crazier still was the fact that it all started right on the day we first met. It was as if people thought we were simply meant to be. That we fit together so perfectly, even then, for it to be so obvious to everyone else but us.

After all, back then we knew so little about one another (actually, I was the one that knew nothing about him. He, on the other hand, had deduced my life story from my physical appearance alone), and thus did not have nearly enough to provide basis for best-friendship, let alone a romantic relationship.

Though, as the years progressed following my not-so-hesitant agreement to move in with the bizarre and unpredictable man, I’ll admit that I began to look at the both of us through the eyes of those who truly believed that we were together. And from that change of perspective I noticed the things that I, previously, had never really payed much attention to until now.

The glances that lingered just a second longer than they should have.

The way our fingers nearly touched from their close proximity resting lightly on the kitchen table as we had our morning coffees and occupied ourselves with the latest headlines in the daily newspaper.

The way he stared at me with pure interest shining in those pale blue eyes after asking for my input regarding the case at hand, and the way I, in turn, held my gaze on those eyes, on the defined structure of his face, and on the soft, rose-kissed lips that moved rapidly in order to follow his brilliant deductions as he spoke them aloud.

It was then that I realized I may have been in love with Sherlock Holmes.

How I didn’t realize this before was completely beyond me, though it was possibly caused by the fact that I constantly refused to believe that I was gay and most definitely _not_ attracted to my best friend who happened to be another man.

But after swiftly deducing my gradual change of attitude towards our could-be relationship, it didn’t take long for him to confess his own feelings for me.

Because of his unfamiliarity with such emotions, though, I could tell it took quite a bit of tenacity to do so, and I admired him greatly for such dedication.

The beginning of our tentative relationship was quite possibly the best thing that had ever happened to me. To _us_. It was if we were simply meant to be, that we fit together so perfectly, even now, and that everyone - including us - can see just how obvious it all really is.

The glances that hold longer than necessary, his light blue clashing perfectly against my dark.

The way our fingers intertwine as they rest lightly against the kitchen table, blatantly ignoring the cups of coffee and the greyscale headlines of the daily newspaper.

The way he stares at me with pure adoration sparkling in those pale blue eyes as I hold him close, and the way I, in turn, hold my gaze on those eyes, on the defined cheekbones dusted with a light brush of pink, and on the reddened, wet lips that part ever so slightly to follow his sighs, pants and groans as I touch him and kiss him until he can see just how much he means to me.

And it is now that I know I am truly, without a doubt, in love with Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
